


NOT HERE

by alsee8785



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsee8785/pseuds/alsee8785
Summary: 是EC同人rpg游戏《六月六日》的彩蛋车二预警：基诺沙养老背景 野战+blow job，查没有行走能力
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	NOT HERE

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏本体见微博：凉北_墙头超多  
> 游戏内发现地点：迷宫森林地图左上角的箱子，连续触发五次即可

“这里不行。”

又是这句。

Erik皱皱眉头，说话者眸子里的情欲之色还没有完全褪去，唇角甚至挂着两滴白色的浊液，刚刚被塞进巨大物体的两片红润唇瓣在言语间一开一合。他垂下眼睛一把将他从轮椅中抱起，背后的日光刚刚消散于天际——

“这里当然行。”吹来的晚风卷着草木的气息，他在吻落下前如此说道。

移居基诺沙对Charles来说算是一个重大决定，从温度气候到居住环境都需要慢慢适应，尽管Erik的想法是不适应也没什么要紧——反正他早晚会把西彻斯特的条件原样复制过来，但同居者依然坚持认为熟悉环境也是融入生活的一部分，“至少我要开始习惯枕边有另一个人了。”他笑着道，得到的回应则是一个满溢着愉悦的吻。

然而在同床共枕这方面，倒的确存在一个始终无法调和的问题——基诺沙的隔音太差了。

在居住的头一个星期里，“这里不行”几乎成了Charles的口头禅，客厅也好厨房也好，放在X学院没有问题的场景到了基诺沙通通亮起了红灯，哪怕是在卧室的床上这样合理的场所，也常会被另一句“这个时间不行”顶回去。Erik理解身为“教授”的薄脸皮，“但被听见了又有什么大不了？”他不在乎地道，对方则递来一记轻瞪，“大家都是成年人，心里有数。”

有数也不代表愿意全程听两大变种人领袖的床上直播吧！Charles想这么说，却听见Erik反问道：“再说，你不是可以让他们听不见吗？”

“平时可以，但和你……”他顿了顿，“……的时候我怎么可能分心。”

这句话答得理直气壮，却又带了点埋怨的味道，但最终答案则藏进了上扬的唇角。Erik索性把它全部理解为了赞扬，“要不现在学一下一心二用？”他挑挑眉去解对方的扣子，晚间聊天的走向总是如此。

前一段人生里他们总是聚少离多，以致于终于拥有可以相伴的漫长时间时，压抑已久的身体相性便通通冒了出来，性的欲望从来都很难靠理智战胜，更何况是彼此都渴望的情况。随时随地轻啄几下嘴唇算是最基本的操作，摸摸抱抱也还尚可，但再往后就是熟悉的“这里不行”了。

Charles的底线其实算不上多牢固，Erik心里有数。就像此时身处的这片小树林，几个小时前他明明是带着充满好奇的Charles抱着“探索未知区域”的目的出门，但在与同行的几个变种人走散后，他们俩很快便靠着一棵大树吻得昏天黑地。也不知道是谁先起的头，总之终于气喘吁吁地分开时，他伸手往对方腿间探了探：

“你硬了。”

“Erik……这里不行。”Charles嘴上这么说，但鼻子离那高昂性器的距离却越来越近——Erik明显硬得更早，起身后与轮椅正好构成了相当合适的身高差——这个角度二人都再习惯不过，眼睫抬了抬，Erik就全当刚刚那是句欲拒还迎的邀请，伸手抚向后脑便用身下的灼热堵住了张合的嘴唇。

Charles年轻时就吻技高超，如今将技能运用在另一方面更是驾轻就熟——他们在来不及做完全套时常常会这样——舌尖两下挑弄便感觉嘴里的物体又涨大了几分，是不管多少次都会嘴角发痛的程度，实在是很费劲。Charles想着抬眼瞪对方一下，迎上的却是个游走在隐忍边缘的眼神，“马上说不定有人回来。”Erik沉着绿眸道，抚在他后脑的手轻蹭蹭刮了刮下巴。

这男人在吓唬自己，想是这么想，但身处之地也的确是无遮无挡的野外，Charles勉强又吞入了几寸，感觉有热流冲上了脑门。硕大的龟头抵在上颚缓慢地磨蹭，留下渗出的微苦前液的味道，隔着柔软的脸颊撑出了性器的弧度，唾液顺着嘴角不受控制地划下条晶亮的线，接着很快被对方的手指揩去。

林风卷过几滴额角的汗，耳畔除了克制的喘息就是叽喳鸟叫，如果这个时候有人过来，看到的大概是什么的景象呢，Charles咽了咽口水，往Erik腿间又凑近了些。他不知道自己从鼻头到眼眶都红了一片，口腔内肉棒的抽插逐渐乱了频率，如同性交一般狠操的力度生生从眼角逼出了泪，“不……”从企图从喉咙里挤出的声音却成了打着颤的呻吟，将欲火撩得骤然一蹿，他勉强伸手扶住没含进的后半部分，却依然差点从轮椅上滑落下去。Erik见状揽过肩膀把他往上抬了抬，腰部的动作倒是丝毫没停，终于射出时本想提前撤离，却被爱人瞄准时机猛地一吸，便释放在了温暖的口腔中。

Charles的喉结动了动，轻喘着气舔去嘴角的白浊，刚刚释放过的性器就在他面前几公分，不知出于什么想法，他抽抽鼻子像小狗般往柱身上蹭了蹭——

那瞬间Erik的神经都酥麻了，这是你自找的，Charles还沉浸在“你怎么硬得这么快”的震惊中，他丢下句“这里当然行”，弯腰便落下了一个几近窒息的吻，接着抬手直接把行动受限的人翻了个身。“——你搞什么？”听上去倒是羞愤又气恼，但Erik早就看透了这人的不诚实，一把将裤子拉到了膝弯，“自己都湿成这样了，还问我想搞什么？”他故意反问道。

“我、”Charles很想从生理学上和他解释，男性湿的程度其实有限，但那句话的确拨动了他身体里某处的兴奋开关，“你要是不行就直接说。”他哼了一声，挑到了句相当严重的挑衅。

结果就是身下的轮椅几乎是瞬间解体，Erik的双臂自他的腋下穿过，抱着肩头将他直接提起。突然失去了支撑点，下半身又完全没有力气，Charles发出一声短促的尖叫，“亲自试试我行不行？”Erik不给他反驳的机会，再次挺立的下身顶在穴口缓慢地摩挲，接着一鼓作气插入了三分之一的深度，“呜啊——”身体突然被填满的刹那Charles下意识搅紧了后穴，然后听见后方的人倒吸了一口气。

“放松点。”后背正好贴上温暖的心跳，直接伏在耳畔的声音让那片的皮肤都红了大半，Charles咬着下唇松了松神，那根插在屁股里的性器立刻趁机顶了几分。Erik在小心地收敛着速度，Charles的重量基本都落在他的臂间，“慢慢来就好。”没润滑是费力了点，他听见对方在小口抽气，嘴唇安慰似地在脖颈啄吻。

完全没入时Charles像是被挂在了他的腰间，从双腿到锁住的双臂都无法自由支配，只能收缩着下身像是在请求慢些，“Erik你……啊！”第一记深撞就让他破了音，这个平时不常用的怪异体位不仅加了几分重力的助推，放松的腰部更是能将顶撞的力道完全接纳，连空气中的发稍都在剧烈颤抖，Charles只觉得心脏快要蹦出了喉咙，绵密的快感自肠肉在身体内扩散开来，他似乎是尖叫了几声，却没想插入者心中正被一种隐秘的占有欲充盈。

都是我的。Erik又用力吮了吮对方雪白的侧颈，满意地欣赏了一番自己留下的点点红痕，Charles被完全锁在他的怀里，连后穴的抽动都与他的抽插频率有关，稍稍松了松手臂的力道，下一次深撞便直接碾上了肠壁的那块软肉，激得又是一声喘息呻吟。几乎每次都是整根抽出再狠狠没入，Charles连哼叫都连不成连贯的语句，天色几乎完全暗了下来，看不清楚的影影绰绰里二人仿佛身处风暴中的海洋，一波波浪涛般的情欲上涌翻腾，带着空气都染上了暧昧的气息，而两道喘息则翻卷着成为了推动浪花的阵阵海风，把性事抬上一阵阵的高峰。

最后一次抽插时Charles已经完全忘却了身处室外的事实，收不住的粉色思维波动带着周围的野猫一阵乱叫，接着前端射出的液体便落在了下方的草丛中，与此同时体内的那根也将精液喷上了温暖的肠壁，“光被操后面也能射吗？”Erik低笑道。

他懒得理男人事后的调侃，扭了扭腰表示自己想下来，Erik抬手恢复了轮椅将他安置好，边将半软的东西塞回裤子里边说着“得赶紧离开这里”。

的确是飘散着一股浓浓的麝香，Charles点点头，却发现对方的眼神正落在自己的锁骨处，他愣了愣，迅速借助能力发现了那儿几乎能连成片的星点红痕。

“应该让你穿件领子高点的衣服的。”Erik应道，打算在被责备前抢先做个检讨。

那你怎么不少亲几下，Charles腹诽着，却又转转眼睛开口道：“其实也没事。”

怎么没事？Erik挑眉。

“大家都是成年人，心里有数。”他模仿着爱人的说话腔调，自己倒抢先笑出了声。

—END—


End file.
